Ya no es mágico el mundo
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: OneShot. Draco&Hermione. La guerra los mantiene separados y una promesa de amor los une solo una vez al año en el día de San Valentín... ¿El próximo encuentro será como ellos lo esperan?


**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**YA NO ES MÁGICO EL MUNDO**

Ya habían pasado cuatro inviernos desde su último año feliz en Hogwarts y aunque cada 14 de Febrero, él iba a su encuentro dispuesto a compartir esas pocas horas con ella, para Hermione, habían sido los cuatro inviernos más fríos y solitarios de su vida.

-"Sólo un día más, unas cuantas horas más y estaremos nuevamente juntos…"- Se repetía, una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo, hasta sentir como si un taladro le hubiera perforado la cabeza. Ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas para llorar, por lo tanto, tampoco podía descargar de esa manera, el inmenso dolor que la ahogaba.

La tortuosa cuenta regresiva, ya casi había llegado a su fin. Porque ella ilusa como siempre, seguía creyendo que a la mañana siguiente, la del día de los enamorados, se despertaría como lo había hecho cada año y lo encontraría a su lado sentado al borde de la cama, contemplándola dormir.

Pero qué equivocada estaba…

Eso no sucedería ese año y ni se imaginaba la razón. Porque a pesar, de haber pensado miles de veces, motivos horribles por los cuales él podría no presentarse a la cita, ninguno era tan espantoso como lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a ella. Eso tan terrible que la haría faltar al encuentro y perderse así, de vivir el día más feliz del año, el más esperado y el que le daba sentido a su vida cada mañana cuando se despertaba.

Pero, cómo podía, Hermione, pensar que quien se iba a quedar esperando ese día iba a ser él, porque ella no podría asistir. ¡Por Merlín, que jamás se le cruzó por la mente! Si lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía…

¿El cuerpo? ¿El alma? ¿El corazón? A esa altura del año ya no tenía ni noción de qué era lo que verdaderamente le dolía, pero tampoco le importaba averiguarlo. Sólo deseaba que la noche pasara rápido, para reencontrarse con él lo más pronto posible.

Miraba el reloj como una desquiciada. Pero por mucho que lo quisiera el tiempo no corría con mayor velocidad, todo lo contrario, sentía que el segundero se movía en cámara lenta. Ella le respondía lanzándole miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento, porque hasta llegó a pensar que el aparato le estaba haciendo una broma, que se había ensañado con ella para hacerla sufrir más todavía, si es que eso era posible.

-"Maldito artefacto muggle…"- Balbuceaba entre dientes.

¿Acaso, se había vuelto completamente loca? ¿Era posible que, Hermione Granger, hubiese perdido definitivamente el juicio y la cordura? Nadie lo creería. Pero en el caso de que así fuese, la causa de su demencia tenía nombre y apellido, se llamaba Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué a ella? Si nunca en la vida le había hecho mal a nadie, es más, había puesto todo su empeño en ayudar a las personas que él tanto lastimaba. Había sido la alumna perfecta, la estudiante modelo o la rata de biblioteca, como él solía llamarla. No le había faltado el respeto a nadie, nunca había roto una regla ni saltado una norma. Vivió pensando siempre en el prójimo y nunca en si misma. No conocía el significado de la palabra egoísmo o lo que es lo mismo, no podía entenderlo, porque era la amiga ideal, esa que pone en riesgo su vida por salvar la de sus compañeros.

Por eso, una vez terminado Hogwarts, había decidido seguir la carrera de Medimagia, con el único objetivo en mente de contrarrestar todo el dolor que él causaría; curando y cuidando a todos los heridos de esa maldita guerra de sangres. Pero de todas maneras y por mucho que se esforzara, sabía muy bien, que ella sola nunca podría llegar a reparar todo el daño que el Mortífago causaba en el mundo.

Sin embargo y por tanto pensar en el bienestar de los demás, se había olvidado de vivir su propia vida y no había tenido el valor necesario para luchar por lo que realmente amaba.

Y lo amaba a él, sólo a él.

Ahora y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, se preguntaba de qué le había servido dar tanto amor, hacer tanta caridad y tanta beneficencia.

Sinceramente… ¿Le había servido para algo?

Si por mucho que rogara Draco no estaba a su lado, ni lo estaría jamás, porque no podían estar juntos. Porque ese mundo que ella tanto amaba y defendía era el mismo mundo que no comprendía su amor y se empeñaba en separarlos cada día un poco más.

En todos esos años, su amistad con Harry y con Ron seguía siendo tan importante como lo había sido en los años de escuela y aunque sus amigos nunca habían terminado de comprender los sentimientos de Hermione, tampoco la juzgaban y le brindaban todo su apoyo siempre que ella los necesitara. Es más, en varias oportunidades habían sido ellos, quienes le llevaron a la chica noticias del rubio, ya que siendo Aurores se les hacía más sencilla la tarea de conseguir información. Porque en verdad ese era su trabajo, a eso se dedicaban. Pasaban todos los días de su vida intentando dar con su paradero para capturarlo y enviarlo de una vez por todas a Azkaban.

Lógicamente, esa última parte del plan a Hermione no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero lo entendía, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón era conciente de que él debía ser juzgado y condenado por sus actos, debía pagar por lo que había causado, aunque de ello dependiera también su felicidad. Sabía que nunca podría ser feliz si él no estaba a su lado, así que se había resignado a tener que vivir y morir sin llegar a conocer del todo su significado.

Aquella fría noche de invierno, de su último año en Hogwarts, era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía a su lado y era al que se aferraba con uñas y dientes cada vez que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, sensación que tristemente, la embargaba muy a menudo.

¿Cómo podría olvidar el momento en que Draco la besó por primera vez junto al lago congelado de los terrenos del castillo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si todavía podía sentir las tibias caricias del chico sobre su piel, el sabor de sus besos y su aroma? Ese aroma a menta que la hacía perder la razón…

Definitivamente no podía y no quería, porque ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel lejano instante en que ambos se habían fundido en un solo ser y sin embargo, Hermione, aún lo recordaba como el primer día y lo llevaba consigo a donde quiera que fuese.

A partir de ese maravilloso momento, su vida se había visto reducida a la patética suma de veinticuatro horas al año, es decir, trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de calvario y espera y un solo día de completa felicidad. Su existencia era tan triste, que de solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel del sufrimiento, pero valía la pena, de eso sí que no tenía dudas.

Hermione se reía de si misma al recordar que odiaba y maldecía con todas sus fuerzas los años bisiestos. Y hablando en serio… ¿Quién en su sano juicio, podría llegar a pensar que en el mundo, a alguien le molestaba de tal forma que un año fuese un día más largo que el resto? No es necesario aclarar, que a ella sí. ¡Y menos mal, que este fenómeno solo sucede una vez cada cuatro años! Porque eso significaba que tenía que vivir otro día sin verlo, que tenía que sumarle veinticuatro horas más a su agonía. Y ya eran trescientos sesenta y cinco días de incertidumbre en los que no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera si estaba vivo, salvo por las espantosas noticias que publicaba "El Profeta" o que, de vez en cuando, le traían sus amigos.

Todo ese sacrificio lo soportaba, solo para pasar unas cuantas horas colmadas de amor, pasión y entrega junto al hombre que ella amaba. ¿Cuánto lo amaba? Casi tanto como también lo repudiaba. Porque se asqueaba y avergonzaba de sí misma por querer de esa forma a un ser tan ruin y malvado como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero él era su rey, el rey de su corazón y de su alma. Y ya no tenía forma de echarse atrás ni de arrepentirse, porque ella le pertenecía a él, tanto como él le pertenecía a ella, aunque no pudieran estar juntos mas que esas dichosas horas del día de San Valentín. Esas horas, que por muy pocas que fuesen eran su razón de vivir, su razón de existir.

Contaba los minutos, los segundos, pero la hora no pasaba más y ella solo podía pensar en él, en tenerlo cerca, en sentir su cuerpo otra vez junto al suyo… Recordaba el último día que compartieron con inmensa felicidad, tanto que llegó a sentir que el corazón le saldría disparado del pecho e iría corriendo a su encuentro. Cerraba los ojos y en su mente dibujaba el rostro del chico con tal perfección que hasta creía que podía llegar a tocarlo. ¡Sus gestos, sus ojos color hielo, el cabello plateado ocultando parte de su frente, su sonrisa, todo en él era tan hermoso! ¡Y que feliz la hacía, el saberse la única conocedora de su risa! Porque solo para ella reía, ya que solo Hermione Granger era capaz de hacer reír a Draco Malfoy.

Pero toda esa inmensa dicha se le venía abajo de repente y su visión se nublaba, cuando pensaba en la mañana siguiente, en "el día después de mañana" ó, en "el primer día del resto de su vida", como solía llamarlo. ¿Por qué no era ella quien despertaba primero? ¿Por qué cuando abría sus ojos él ya no estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué nunca la despertaba para despedirse? En lo más profundo de su corazón guardaba muy bien oculta la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, pero como no la quería pensar, ni mucho menos escuchar, prefería vivir simulando que no la sabía. ¿Cómo iban a lograr separarse si a la mañana siguiente amanecían juntos y se miraban nuevamente a los ojos? Definitivamente, era imposible que lo hicieran y ambos eran concientes que sus vidas dependían de ello. Por esa razón, Draco, se levantaba en silencio cuando los primeros rayos de sol se escurrían por entre las cortinas del cuarto y sin despedirse de Hermione tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, sin dejar de observarla ni por un solo instante.

Cada amanecer del 15 de Febrero, ella despertaba ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba, un inmenso vacío y una horrible soledad, pero aún así, tomaba valor y abría sus dulces ojos miel, que colmados de lágrimas miraban con anhelo el sector de la cama que él había dejado vacío. Acariciaba las sábanas de seda, recogía con delicadeza la rosa que le había dejado sobre la almohada y hundía su rostro en ella respirando tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitían, para colmarse de su aroma, ese aroma a menta que era lo único que le quedaba de él y que guardaba como un tesoro, para poder respirarlo todo el resto del año, porque era su oxigeno cada nuevo día.

Se sentía presa de sus sentimientos y de sus recuerdos y realmente lo estaba. Bastaba para comprobarlo, tan solo con mirar su mesa de noche. En donde descansaba debajo de la rosa, ya marchita, el almanaque con la cuenta regresiva, en el cual, cada anochecer Hermione dibujaba una cruz roja sobre el día que terminaba.

Sí, no cabía la menor duda, su vida era un martirio, una tortura, una dulce condena…

Ya era casi medianoche, cuando un ruido sordo en la planta baja de la casa la sacó de sus recuerdos, volviéndola a la realidad de un susto. ¿Era posible que se adelantara a la cita, que llegara antes de la hora acordada?

-"¡Por Merlín, que sea él!"- Dijo en un suspiro, sin tener en cuenta que, Draco, era una persona extremadamente puntual, nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado, pero tampoco se adelantaba…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El agua de la ducha corría suavemente, acariciando su hermoso rostro, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo y llevando consigo los pocos restos de jabón que aún quedaban sobre su abdomen. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ella, su cabeza no paraba de hacerse preguntas ridículas que al mismo tiempo se respondía.

–"¿Me habrá olvidado ya? Ni modo. Es mía, me ama."-

–"¿Sería capaz de dejarme plantado para festejar nuestro día de San Valentín con otro? ¡Maldito desgraciado! Mejor que no lo encuentre si es que realmente le tiene aprecio a su vida…"-

A esa altura de la noche, su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto, tanto que ya había comenzado a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza y eso ya era decir demasiado, así que, molesto por su debilidad momentánea, optó por relajarse un poco para poder planificar con la mente bien fresca todas las cosas que le haría y que le diría aquella noche, cuando la tuviese de nuevo entre sus brazos. Hacía un tiempo ya, que tenía en mente la "descabellada" idea de confesarle lo que sentía, pero era tan, pero tan Malfoy que al final de cuentas se arrepentía hasta de haberlo pensado.

Pero ese día estaba decidido a hacerlo, se había prometido a sí mismo no marcharse de su lado sin antes haber pronunciado un "Te quiero" en voz alta. Aunque no muy alta a decir verdad, solo lo suficiente como para que ella lo oiga.

Era más que obvio que él la quería y que moría por ella, pero también era evidente que la chica merecía saberlo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más ella podría continuar soportando esa situación y definitivamente, no quería averiguarlo. No se iba a arriesgar a perderla sin antes haberla tenido y si para conseguirlo debía bajar la cabeza y dejar a un lado su orgullo iba a hacerlo. Ya tenía más que claro, que por ella lo haría.

Y sí bien era cierto que Hermione sospechaba algo, porque su intuición femenina se lo decía, nada le daría más seguridad que escuchárselo decir a él. El oír aquella frase escapando de sus labios no tendría comparación con nada. Era lo único que podría hacerla feliz, porque aunque fuese un instante fugaz, quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria y lo recordaría por siempre.

Draco no sabía bien porque, pero esa noche sentía una necesidad ya casi desesperada de confesarle que gracias a esos pocos momentos que pasaban juntos, había descubierto que tenía corazón, que a veces hasta latía y él podía escucharlo.

Demás esta aclarar que ese fenómeno, solo ocurría una vez al año, como un eclipse, cuando la sentía cerca, cuando la besaba y la hacía suya. Era el preciso momento en que, Malfoy, dejaba de ser una fría escultura tallada en mármol y por unos instantes, se convertía en un ser humano de carne y hueso, tan vulnerable como cualquier otra persona.

Pero, desafortunadamente, ocurrió algo inesperado que interrumpió la meditación del joven. Porque mientras giraba el grifo de la ducha, notó con furia que "La Marca Tenebrosa" que tenía tatuada en su antebrazo, brillaba de un modo muy especial, llamándolo con urgencia a su encuentro con Lord Voldemort y los demás mortífagos.

-"¡No! ¡Ahora no!"- grito con rabia, mientras lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

-"¡Esta noche no! ¡Maldición!"-

-"¡Esta noche no!"-

Pero… ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Y si no iba? ¿Si ignoraba el llamado de su "jefe"?

Siendo muy conciente de las horribles consecuencias que esa rebeldía momentánea le podría llegar a ocasionar y aunque su corazón lo guiaba hacia otro lado, hizo oídos sordos a esos deseos, para cumplir con su deber de mortio. Así que, luego de salir del baño, se secó y se vistió como un rayo y mientras tomaba su capa y su máscara de Mortífago, se prometió a sí mismo que nada lo haría faltar a la cita ese día, ni siquiera se permitiría llegar un minuto tarde.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió en busca del Señor Oscuro, pero no tenía la menor idea de la trágica noticia que estaba a punto de recibir…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para su asombro, Draco llegó al punto de encuentro y advirtió desconcertado, que todos los Mortífagos se habían reunido para festejar algo, algo que él no sabía que era y le llamaba tremendamente la atención, pero también lo llenaba de rabia.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que él, la mano derecha de Voldemort, no estuviese enterado de que ocurría? ¡Era inaudito, era vergonzoso! ¿Cómo podía ser él, justamente él, el último en enterarse?

Para calmar su ira contenida, que de todas formas ya le había transformado el rostro, decidió pensar que les había ido muy bien en la última misión que ÉL había planeado.

Pero definitivamente, todo seguía siendo muy extraño, porque ellos nunca se reunían para festejar nada…

La pálida mano de una joven mortífaga le acercaba una copa, mientras con voz alegre le decía:

-"Cambia esa cara, Malfoy y brinda con nosotros. Tenemos suficientes motivos para festejar"-

-"¿Festejar qué? Si es, que se puede saber…"- replicó el rubio, sin dejar de mirarla con desprecio.

-"Tu misión. Ha salido mejor de lo planeada. Hubo una baja muy importante para nosotros."- le contestó, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Era de esperarse, yo nunca me equivoco."- Escupió mientras tomaba la copa que la chica le ofrecía. Con aires de satisfacción, la elevó por encima de su rostro y luego bebió su contenido, sin abandonar la mueca de arrogancia que para ese momento poseía.

-"Tendrías que haber venido con nosotros Draco."- Le reprochó.

-"No digas estupideces, Pansy, sabes muy bien que yo estoy para los casos importantes, del resto se encargan ustedes."-

-"Sí, lo sé, pero es una pena que no hayas presenciado la escena, te hubiese colmado de satisfacción."-

-"Que te quede claro, que a mí NADA me colma de satisfacción y en caso de que existiera ALGO, te aseguro que vos no serías la afortunada de saber qué es."-

-"Déjame ver si entiendo… Si, en este preciso momento, te dijera que yo con mi preciada varita, borré del mapa a uno de los odiosos integrantes del TRÍO-DORADO-DE-HOGWARTS. ¿Qué me responderías? ¿Qué no te importa, que te da igual? ¿O acaso no te hubiese gustado estar en mis zapatos al lanzarle un Avada Kedabra? ¿Sabes? Aunque tienes la cara de piedra, eres muy cómico a veces…"-

La mente de Draco perdió todo tipo de conexión con el mundo real, "TRÍO-DORADO-DE-HOGWARTS" se repetía sin parar, hasta que sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-"Era Hora"-, pensó. La estúpida comadreja ya lo venía fastidiando desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, si hasta le molestaba más que él mismísimo cara rajada. Porque aunque le doliera reconocerlo, por lo menos él tenía algo de talento, pero el imbécil de Weasley no, lo único que tenía era la suerte de tener a Potter cerca para salvarlo, era un completo inútil.

Pero aún así, lo que más le sorprendió a Draco era que la maldición se la había lanzado Pansy y no él mismo en un arranque de "héroe por salvar el mundo con la varita rota".

Sí, lo considero siempre tan torpe, que hasta lo creía capaz de matarse solo con un hechizo mal hecho. Es más, cada vez que se lo imaginaba muriendo de esa forma, no paraba de sonreír por un buen rato. No cabían dudas, era su chiste favorito.

¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo mágico un Auror con tan poco cerebro? ¡Era inaudito! Y a pesar de lo increíblemente idiota que era, siempre sobrevivía para contarlo… bueno, casi siempre.

Lamentablemente, todos esos gratos pensamientos se esfumaron de su malvada mente en el instante en el cual atando cabos, recordó a Hermione. Y de pronto, pensó en el dolor que estaría sintiendo en esos momentos, porque aunque a él no le gustara ni un poco tenía que admitir que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Se habría enterado ya? Seguramente. Y estaba casi convencido de que ella esa noche no querría verlo. ¿Y si no quería verlo más? ¿Si lo culpaba de todo lo sucedido y lo sacaba de su vida para siempre? ¿Qué haría él solo, sin ella? No quería ni pensarlo, estaba aterrado. Porque muy a su pesar, la relación que mantenían se basaba en unas pocas horas robadas al destino que se empeñaba en separarlos, pero todo el resto de su vida se sostenía de ellas. Eran el pilar, el sostén de su vida.

-"¡Maldito Weasley! Que linda manera de arruinarme el mejor día del año."- Pensó.

¿Qué explicación le daría cuando la viera? ¡No había nada que explicar! Si la culpa era de él y de nadie más que de él. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de lo contrario si no tenía ningún argumento lo suficientemente válido? Sabía que no lo perdonaría nunca y él más que nadie, porque cuando a Granger se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no existía forma alguna de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

¡Tenía que verla, urgente!

-"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Draco? ¿No vas a decirme nada?"-

-"Bien hecho."- Le contestó cortante el mortífago.

-"¿Bien hecho? ¿Solo eso?"- Preguntó ella de lo más desconcertada e indignada a la vez.

-"Soy una persona de pocas palabras y lo sabes más que bien, así que no me molestes y no hagas otra de tus patéticas escenas, no las soporto, como tampoco te soporto a ti."- Dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-"¿No me vas a recompensar? Me lo tengo bien merecido ¿No te parece?"- Pero viendo que el rubio la ignoraba por completo, le reclamó a gritos: -"¿A dónde te crees que vas?"-

Draco se paró en seco y sin siquiera girar su rostro, le dijo en el tan característico tono Malfoy: -"Me voy y no te importa a dónde."-

-"No puedes irte ahora, porque para tu información, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer."- le grito, ya casi fuera de si.

-"Veo que entendiste mal, Parkinson. Te dije que me iba, pero en ningún momento te pedí permiso. Y es más, para tú información, lo que sea que haya que hacer, va a tener que esperar por lo menos hasta mañana, porque yo ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer."

-"¿Realmente tienes algo más importante que hacer, que eliminar a los integrantes que quedan del TRÍO-DORADO-DE-HOGWARTS? No me lo creo, no viniendo de ti, Draco Malfoy. ¿No te das cuenta que esta es nuestra oportunidad? ¡Esos dos imbéciles, todavía deben estar llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de la sangre sucia! Sabes muy bien que la adoraban y que era la debilidad de ambos. No podemos desaprovechar este momento, tenemos que atacarlos ahora. ¡Nos van a rogar por sus vidas!"-

Las palabras de Pansy rebotaban en la cabeza de Draco con una fuerza indescriptible, tan grande que sentía que iba a caer al suelo inconciente en cualquier momento. ¿Esos dos imbéciles? ¿La muerte de la sangre sucia? ¿Se refería a Hermione, cuando decía sangre sucia, a SU Hermione? Sólo él podía llamarla de esa forma.

Pero… ¿Había escuchado bien? Pansy, la arrastrada de Pansy, había insinuado que Hermione estaba muerta. No eso es imposible, pensó en vano, debe estar recostada en su cama esperándome, como siempre lo hace... Él tenía que encontrarse con ella esa noche, no podía estar muerta. No quería ni pensarlo.

En ese instante, a Draco, se le agolparon en el pecho todos los sentimientos que nunca en su vida había llegado a conocer y que jamás creyó que conocería. Juntos le causaban un efecto aún más doloroso que cualquier maleficio que existiese y aunque nadie le había lanzado un Crucius, todos sus órganos vitales habían dejado momentáneamente de funcionar para comenzar a retorcerse dentro de su cuerpo, ahora frágil y desvalido. Sentía como la sangre le comenzaba correr a una velocidad insospechada por sus venas y le dolía, si que le dolía.

Todo ese tiempo, había creído que Pansy le hablaba de Ronald Weasley y él por un momento, hasta se había alegrado por eso. Cuando en realidad ella siempre se refirió a Hermione. ¡Había reído, había brindado y hasta había felicitado a esa ramera por haberla matado! ¡No tenía perdón! Era un cerdo, una bestia y a pesar de que todo eso lo hizo inconciente y pensando que se trataba de la comadreja, no pudo evitar sentir asco de sí mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy, se despreciaba, se odiaba, quería desaparecer, quería morirse.

Se había unido a los mortífagos con la banal excusa de protegerla. ¿Y que hizo? Nada. Simplemente nada, era un completo inútil, más inservible todavía que el mismísimo Weasley. Porque él por muy imbécil que fuese podía permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que se le ocurriese. Lo odiaba o mejor dicho lo envidiaba profundamente. Draco hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no haber nacido en esa familia. Y la maldecía, se maldecía a si mismo, una y mil veces por ser un Malfoy. Porque recordar su apellido era motivo suficiente para que un terrible malestar, seguido de unas incontrolables náuseas se hicieran presentes en su organismo.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora, que ya todo había terminado? Nada, nada, nada de nada…

Nada, era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, porque simplemente él no servía para nada, salvo para matar, causar dolor y sufrimiento, o por lo menos, eso sentía en ese momento.

Tanto poder en sus manos… ¿De qué le servía? Era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, tan o más temido que él mismo y sin embargo, ella estaba muerta. Toda la magia negra que había aprendido durante su vida, años desperdiciados de entrenamiento… ¿Para qué le servían? Si no había podido protegerla, no había evitado que la mataran y menos aún iba a poder revivirla, porque desgraciadamente nadie podía.

Esa mal nacida de Parkinson… ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla sangre sucia? Si así y todo, era mucho mejor bruja que cualquiera, hasta que él mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione muriera a manos de Pansy? ¿Por qué no se había defendido? Y no tenía la menor duda de que no lo había hecho, porque de ser así, ellos en ese momento tendrían un mortífago menos en el clan. Ella era muy superior a cualquiera, en todo sentido. Por eso él la amaba tanto, por eso la había elegido.

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Y de lo único que estaba segurísimo era, que si lo que la mortífaga le había dicho era cierto, él iba a tener que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, había muchos cabos sueltos, que así no se iban a quedar.

Primero y principal, Pansy tenía que hablar y después pagar, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Quería una recompensa? Pues la iba a tener. Aunque no fuese justamente, lo que ella se esperaba.

Segundo, pero no menos importante, él no pensaba a faltar a la cita. Si nunca lo había hecho, ese día no iba a ser la excepción a la regla. Sobre todo porque todavía tenía algo primordial que decirle. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo esa mañana y nada ni nadie le impediría hacerlo. De todas formas le confesaría sus sentimientos, aunque ella ya no pudiera escucharlo.

Un fuerte sacudón de la mortífaga lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque sinceramente no parecía haber vuelto del todo. Era como si una parte de él ya no existiera, como si se le hubiese evaporado en el instante en que recibió la noticia…

La chica no paraba de reírse a carcajadas, se burlaba de Hermione sin parar, mientras relataba una escena que Draco no quería escuchar, porque sinceramente no podía tampoco, el dolor y la rabia que sentía eran tan grandes que no se lo permitían. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de furia y su visión se había nublado casi íntegramente. La cara parecía habérsele desencajado por completo y apenas podía articular palabra, así que en un leve susurro dijo: -"Te lo advierto Pansy. Va a ser mejor que te calles o no respondo de mi…"-

-"¿Qué, acaso vas a pegarme, Draco? Porque realmente, no te creo capaz de hacerlo."-

Y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Porque la joven mortifaga ignoraba por completo que el ser que tenía enfrente ya no era Draco Malfoy, ya no era el mismo que antes, el que ella conocía desde pequeña, con el que casi se había criado y con el que supuestamente debería casarse en un par de años.

Y por ese motivo no tendría que haber continuado hablando. No tendría que haberlo puesto a prueba, ni mucho menos provocarlo de aquella forma. Él se lo había advertido y sin embargo ella no le hizo ni el menor de los casos.

Bastó solo una frase, solo una y el joven ya se encontraba completamente fuera de sí. Tomó a la chica del cuello sin ninguna delicadeza elevándola unos centímetros del suelo y casi asfixiándola. Prácticamente clavo la varita en su mentón.

A esa altura, Parkinson temblada como una hoja, nunca había visto a Draco de esa manera y aunque muchas veces lo había visto enojado con ella, jamás a tal punto, al extremo de sentir que el pánico la invadía. Los ojos estaban a punto de saltar de sus orbitas, la estaba estrangulando y en su cara no denotaba emoción alguna, todo lo contrario. Malfoy posó su mirada completamente vacía y serena en la de la chica, que sin hablar, le estaba suplicando que la soltara, pero eso no lo intimidó ni lo sensibilizó en lo más mínimo. Con el seño fruncido y los labios retorcidos dijo en voz baja, pero pronunciando clara y lentamente cada palabra: -"ABADA KEDABRA"-

Si el mortífago en algún momento de su vida, había tenido sentimientos, o había creído tenerlos, evidentemente ya los había perdido por completo, se los habían robado o mejor dicho los habían matado en el mismo momento en que la habían matado a Hermione.

Una extraordinaria luz verde brotó de la varita de Draco, iluminando por completo el recinto donde se encontraban y dejando al resto de los mortífagos, prácticamente ciegos por unos segundos.

Una vez que la ceguera ya había cesado, los seguidores de Voldemort comprobaron horrorizados que Pansy Parkinson yacía en el piso, muerta y Draco Malfoy había desaparecido…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco-Pura-Sangre-Malfoy, caminaba con la vista fija en el horizonte, mientras una muchedumbre le abría el paso espantada, querían huir de él, alejarse lo más posible, pero desgraciadamente sus cuerpos no respondían. Su sola presencia causaba pánico, porque no sabían en que momento tomaría su varita y los borraría a todos de la faz de la tierra, sin remordimiento alguno. Tampoco querían averiguarlo, pero estaban tan asustados que nadie podía moverse de sus lugares más que unos pocos pasos hacia el costado. Al verlo llegar, habían quedado casi inmovilizados del miedo.

Estaba impecable, como siempre. La capa de mortio cubría parte de su bello rostro y de su cabello color plata. En su mano derecha tenía fuertemente agarrada la mascara que no traía puesta, pero era extraño, porque de la varita no había rastro alguno.

En ese momento se volvió a sentir poderoso, se volvió a sentir El Gran Draco Malfoy. Miró de reojo a su alrededor sin siquiera molestarse en girar el rostro y comprobó con desgano que estaba rodeado de Muggles y Sangres Sucia.

-"Si esto hubiese ocurrido en otro momento, me habría hecho una fiesta aquí mismo y no hubiese dejado ningún ser vivo en pie."- Pensó para sí, mientras una mueca de satisfacción y autosuficiencia se le dibujaba en el rostro. Era vil, cruel y despiadado, era un mortífago con todas las letras, el mejor de todos, el que hacía el trabajo sucio en nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Luego de unos minutos de haber estado caminando casi sin un rumbo definido, distinguió a lo lejos una bellísima tarima de cristal, que reflejaba los tenues rayos del sol, que a esa hora recién estaba naciendo. Sobre ella, un cuerpo sin vida, rodeado de hermosas flores silvestres de diferentes colores.

Su vista se nubló por completo y se le anudó la garganta. Su corazón volvía a latir y el podía escucharlo, pero esta vez cada latido le dolía. Los sentía como un puñal clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser y cada latir era todavía más punzante y doloroso que el anterior. Ella estaba cerca suyo, pero muerta.

El tiempo se detuvo de golpe, el espacio desapareció por completo. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada valía la pena. ¿Para que respirar si ella se había ido para siempre? No podía pensar en el mañana, no había un mañana. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, decirle todo lo que nunca le había dicho, hacer todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer. La había perdido para siempre, y el ni siquiera le había dicho cuanto la quería, ni una sola vez. Era increíble, porque la había perdido, cuando realmente nunca la tuvo. Nunca se había jugado por ella, porque cuando pudo tenerla, elegirla, sentirla y disfrutarla no se había atrevido a desafiar a su padre, había permitido que su linaje fuese más importante que todo y ahora lo estaba pagando, muy caro.

Quedó de frente al cristal resplandeciente y con rabia notó que a su lado se encontraban "La Comadreja y el Cara Rajada", quienes no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada, si hubiesen sido un cuarto de lo poderoso que él era, podían haberlo matado ahí mismo con tan solo mirarlo. Lloraban a mares y a Draco no se le ocurrió mejor idea que descargar toda su impotencia y toda su culpa contra ellos, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre lo haría. Pero estaba tan dolido y tan angustiado que apenas pudieron entender lo que el rubio trataba de decirles.

–"Siempre tan estúpidos. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de dejarla sola, aún sabiendo que…"-

No pudo completar la frase… Ron, rojo de ira tampoco se lo iba a permitir, así que en un impulso por abalanzarse encima de él le grito con la voz completamente desgarrada: -"¿Aún sabiendo qué? ¿Qué era una Sangre sucia? ¡Cretino, voy a matarte, hace rato que tendría que haberlo hecho!"-

Harry nunca supo bien el porque, pero en ese instante tomo a Ron por los hombros y lo aferró contra sí para evitar que éste se lanzara contra el rubio y lo ahorcara ahí mismo. Si bien no le hacia ni un poco de gracia reconocerlo, el joven estaba del todo convencido que Draco amaba profundamente a Hermione y si le cabía alguna duda en ese mismo momento la mirada del chico se lo estaba confirmando. Estaba sufriendo y aún más que cualquiera, porque él encima de todo se sentía culpable. Culpable por lo que había pasado, por no haberlo podido evitar e inútil por no poder resolverlo.

Malfoy ignoró por completo la reacción del pelirrojo y se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Mientras acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de la joven, casi en un susurro continuó con la frase:

-"Aún sabiendo que era mi reina y yo no podía estar a su lado para protegerla."-

La máscara del mortífago había caído sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica, dejando ver a un hombre tan frágil y vulnerable, como cualquier persona con sentimientos. Una multitud había estado allí presente para atestiguarlo, aunque todavía no salían de su asombro. Ya nadie le temía, solo le tenían una profunda lástima.

Sin ser completamente conciente de lo que hacía, Draco tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y como nadie se lo impidió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin rumbo fijo, él solo seguía el leve movimiento de sus pies que lo guiaban a ningún lado. No tenía ni idea hacia dónde se dirigía, había perdido el norte. De lo único que era del todo conciente era que quería estar con ella, a solas. Quería desaparecer y que nadie más los viera, no quería testigos, porque nadie jamás lo comprendería, si no lo habían hecho antes, no lo harían tampoco ahora.

Así que por fin se decidió y eso hizo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció con ella en sus brazos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco se derrumbó en el mismo momento en el que aparecieron en otro sitio, no sabía bien donde estaban, pero eso ya no le importaba, nada le importaba. Estaban solos, al fin, solos.

Cayó de rodillas sobre un suelo, firme pero acolchonado, era césped y parecía ser un jardín. Pequeñas gotas de rocío cubrían por completo el hermoso manto verde e irradiaban sin cesar reflejos de colores que se producían por la incidencia de los primeros rayos del sol.

Si en algún momento el mortífago hubiese desviado la vista de Hermione, podría haber reconocido el sitio donde se encontraban en solo un pestañeo. Porque estaban bajo el árbol donde la besó por primera vez. Donde supo que nunca dejaría de amarla y donde le prometió visitarla año tras año, cada nuevo día de San Valentín.

Allí había nacido el amor y ahí debía morir, era lo justo.

No podía apartar su mirada de ella, sus ojos empañados de lágrimas estaban fijos en los de la chica, aunque estos permanecían cerrados. Tomó del bolsillo de su capa, una rosa. La rosa que había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo. La rosa de despedida que iba a dejarle esa noche sobre la almohada antes de marcharse. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así? Si en ese momento, ella tendría que estar durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto, soñando seguramente con él y añorando el tenerlo a su lado.

¡Todo había salido tan mal!

El joven acercó la flor al rostro de Hermione, acariciándolo. Con toda la suavidad y dulzura que en ese momento le nació del alma, le dijo:-"Te amo."- en voz alta, pronunciando cada palabra lo más claro que su dolor le permitió.

Por un instante, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero tristemente comprobó que ya no eran los mismos. Estaban fríos. Y no quería recordarla así, ella era una luz, su luz, su vida, su corazón, su todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara cayendo lentamente sobre la de la chica, estaba desgarrado. Si realmente tenía corazón, en ese momento se le había roto, o se acababa de morir, no estaba del todo seguro…

Escondió su rostro entre el enmarañado cabello de Hermione, apretó con tanta fuerza el tallo de la rosa, que sintió como las espinas se le clavaron hasta los huesos. No le dolía, ni un poco, porque ya nada sentía.

Aspiró profundamente el dulce aroma que se desprendía del cabello de la chica y acercando sus labios al oído de ella, susurro:-"Hasta siempre."- hizo una pausa y continuó:-"Adiós mi corazón."-

Y se dejó caer, se dejó morir…

¿Es posible que una persona muera de amor, o a causa de la tristeza que este puede ocasionarle? La verdad nadie la sabe con certeza y demás esta decir, que muchos creen que simplemente, es imposible…

Pero en ese mismo instante, el rubio, comprobó que para él no iba a ser así. Porque de esa manera y en el día de los enamorados, Draco-Pura-Sangre-Malfoy, el mortífago más temido de todo el mundo mágico, asesino de miles de almas inocentes y de su propio padre, moría de amor o de tristeza en los brazos de Hermione-Sangre-Sucia-Granger, la única persona que alguna vez, en su corta vida, le había importado. La única persona a la cual él realmente había amado.

**FIN**

**Bueno, en fin, es mi primer fic, así que les pido disculpas a todas. Sobre todo por lo depresivo que terminó siendo... jajaja!!! **

**Es que Draco Malfoy me encanta, pero la verdad no me inspira nada bueno...**

**Fue escrito especialmente, para participar del reto de San Valentín propuesto en el foro Dramione.**

**Ya saben, si les gusta, si lo odian o lo que sea que quieran decirme:**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Besos!!! natalymalfoy**

**Love you, Draco!!!**


End file.
